Lighting designers typically evaluate the quality of a recessed light fixture based on how well the recessed fixture blends into a ceiling and how well the recessed fixture controls glare from a light source. Ideally, lighting designers prefer a “quiet” ceiling in which light is emitted without the recessed fixture and/or light source being noticeable. In other words, the ceiling should be free of concentrated light spots (i.e., “hot spots”) that are produced by the recessed fixtures mounted in the ceiling.
Traditional light sources include incandescent, high-intensity discharge (HID), and compact-fluorescent (CFL) light sources, all of which emit light in all directions (i.e., non-directional light beam). To direct the non-directional light beam down from and out of a recessed fixture, lighting manufacturers have traditionally designed reflectors using a parabolic shape, which is intended to focus the non-directional light beam towards an illuminated target (e.g., a floor surface).
Rapid advancements in light-emitting diode (“LED”) technology have caused manufacturers to replace the traditional light sources with LED light sources, which are inherently directional light sources. However, the manufacturers have continued using traditional reflectors (e.g., parabolic-shaped reflectors) to minimize glare and to provide a “quiet” ceiling. The combination of LED light sources with traditional reflectors fails to provide optimal lighting results.